what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Seventh Doctor
Originally a man with the demeanour Of a light hearted buffoon, The Seventh Doctor darkened into a mysterious cunning manipulator to combat Fenric's Return. Though he delighted in humorous reveri it was only the surface of his true nature, beneath he was a Machiavellian and sombre genius of frightful calibre who could tactically use his mind to manipulate almost any situation into his favoured outcome, despite this every action he did “For the greater good” as this incarnation sought out evil to vanquish he could also show profound warmth and affection to his companions and built a strong connection with all of them. Initially the Seventh Doctor traveled with his predecessor's final Companion Melanie Bush. After several adventures with the new Doctor she left to go travel with Sabalon Glitz prompting him to travel with Ace McShane, a troubled teenager from Earth in the 1980s treating her as both a protegé and initially as a pawn in Fenric's game. He did his best to heal Ace's psychological wounds by helping her come to terms with her past misdeeds and fears, aiding her in maturing and supporting her in moments of difficulty. Although he initially planned on taking Ace home, The Doctor ended up enrolling her in the Time Lord Academy on Gallifrey after being put through a test by the Time Lords. After traveling alone for a brief time The Doctor befriended Katie Tollinger, a posh Safecracker who's father was friends with the Doctor, he and Katie then traveled together for a short while. The Seventh Doctor finally regenerated into his next incarnation at Margrave University in 2001 after his Tea was poisoned by Henrick who was under the influence of the MetatraxiCategory:Infoboxes Biography Post-regeneration After the laser attack, the TARDIS was caught in the Rani's tractor beam and forced to make a landing on Lekertya's surface, where The Rani and her Tetrap servant, Utah boarded the TARDIS and abducted The Doctor as his Regeneration concluded, taking him to the Rani's laboratory. Awakening in her lab, The Doctor immediately recognised her but was knocked out by Urak and injected with an amnesia-inducing drug, which allowed The Rani to trick him into assisting her with her project by pretending to be Mel. Upon regaining consciousness, the partially amnesiac Doctor first decided to try a new look before returning to work on the Rani's machine, having been convinced by “Mel” that he had been working on it before an accident caused him to regenerate. However as The Doctor found out what was wrong with it, the real Mel snuck into the lab and convinced each other of their identities, exposing The Rani's lies. Escaping The Doctor discovered that several other geniuses from throughout time, including Albert Einstein and Hypatia had been captured to act as components of The Rani's “Time Brain”. Forced to become the final component, The Doctor's still recovering mind caused it to spout nonsense, though he also inadvertently provided the brain with the means to determine the needed substance: Loyhargil. The Lekertyan Leader Beyus, then sacrificed his life to destroy the brain and delay the launch long enough for the rocket to miss the asteroid. Rescuing the captives The Doctor took them back to their own time. (DW: Time and the Rani) New Adventures with Mel Traveling to Paradise Towers so that Mel could enjoy the Swimming pool, The Doctor discovered that the staff and inhabitants residing within the tower had all become either anarchist Kangs, canibalistic Rezzies or pompous caretakers. Accused of being the “Great Architect” that had built the towers, he was almost killed by the Chief Caretaker who wanted to run the tower the way he wanted to. The real Architect, Kroagnon, a madman who killed anyone who moved into his creations was still within the complex, and had been using the Cleaners to murder residents. As The Doctor and Mel investigated, Kroagnon became concerned. He transplanted his disembodied mind into the Chief Caretaker and went on a murderous rampage throughout the complex. He was defeated when Pex, the only remaining male resident pushed him to his death down a lift shaft, sacrificing his life to prove his bravery. (DW: Paradise Towers) Winning a free vacation from G715, The Doctor and Mel found themselves part of an alien expedition to experience Earth's “rock ‘n‘ roll years” at 1959 Disneyland. After the tour was detoured to South Wales, The Doctor discovered that the last Chimeron queen Delta was among their party hiding with her newborn from the vicious Bannermen, mercenaries set on genocide. After defeating the Bannermen by causing their leader Gavrok to fall into his own trap, He bid goodbye to Delta, her daughter and Billy, a human who had fallen in love with her as they departed for the Chimeron Hatchery. (DW: Delta and the Bannermen) The Doctor And Mel traveled to Iceworld where they joined Sabalon Glitz and Ace, a teenage girl from Earth in 1987, on their quest to find a treasure guarded by the “Dragon” guarding the Dragonfire, a power source sought by exiled criminal Kane to power Iceworld, his prison ship and return to his home planet to get revenge. However Kane committed suicide when the Doctor showed him that his planet no longer existed, and that there was no-one for Kane to enact Vengeance Upon. Deducing That Ace had been deposited on Iceworld by his old foe Fenric, and that he could no longer avoid his responsibilities to time, the Doctor planted an idea in Mel's head, encouraging her to stay with Glitz with the intention to put him on the right path and to urge the Doctor to take Ace with him. (LFTR: Voyage to the New World) His manipulations were successful and he gained Ace as a new companion, offering to take her back to Perivale through “The scenic route”. (DW: Dragonfire) Early Travels with Ace The Doctor returned to Shoreditch in November 1963 to take care of events he had set in motion during his First incarnation, first by retrieving the Hand Of Omega. His mission was disrupted by the Renegade and Imperial Daleks, despite him anticipating one faction showing up, placing the Doctor, Ace and the Intrusion Countermeasures Group In the crossfire of the Dalek Civil War, prompting the Doctor to join forces with Countermeasures leaders Group Captain Gilmore and Professor Rachel Jenson. Discovering that Davros was now the Dalek Emperor, The Doctor used his fanatical desire to give the Daleks the Power Of Time travel against them by goading Davros into using the Hand on Skaro to create a new Eye Of Harmony, But instead resulted in Skaro's sun turning supernova, destroying Skaro as The Doctor had pre-programmed the stellar manipulator to do. With only the Supreme Dalek Of The Renegade faction left to deal with, The Doctor managed to convince it that it no longer had a purpose and it self destructed. (DW: Remembrance Of The Daleks) The Doctor and Ace traveled to Terra Alpha, where citizens were being executed by the Kandyman if they did not follow Helen A's happy dictatorship. Killing her beloved pet Stigorax in self defence, The Doctor showed Helen A that true happiness can only exist when balanced with negative emotions. Leaving citizen Daisy K and visiting Blues Musician Trevor Sigma to help restore order to Terra Alpha, The Doctor and Ace departed. (DW: The Happiness Patrol) Arriving in 20th Century Windsor, The Doctor found the Nemesis statue, which he had sent off into space every twenty-five years returned. Deciding to end the chaos it had caused, The Doctor intended to find it's bow and arrow for his plan to get rid of it for good. During his search he encountered Lady Peinforte and the Cybermen. Taking a trip back in time to see how Lady Peinforte got to the future, the Doctor found a Chess board in her study. (DW: Silver Nemesis) and realised that Fenric was responsible. (DW: The Curse Of Fenric) pretending to comply with the Cyber-Leaders orders, the Doctor prepared to send the Nemesis Statue straight into the Cyber-Fleet, prompting Lady Peinforte to merge with it before launching it into space where it exploded, destroying the Cyber-Ships. (DW: Silver Nemesis) While traveling in the TARDIS, The Doctor received “junk mail” advertising the Psychic Circus. Deciding to attend after Ace admited to her fear of clowns, the pair discovered that the circus had been taken over by the Gods Of Ragnarok, who were forcing the patrons to perform for them until they lost interest; once no longer being amused, they would be killed. The Doctor took the fight to their home dimension, where he performed for them. Once he ran out of tricks, the Doctor used a medallian to reflect the God's blast back at them destroying them. Their business concluded the two departed leaving the sole surviving troupe member Kingpin and Wearwolf like Mags to rebuild the Psychic Circus. (DW: The Greatest Show In The Galaxy) Growing Darker Landing in a millitary base in 1943, the Doctor accidentally caused Ace to meet and interact with her Grandmother and infant mother. After revealing to her that he knew her arrival on Iceworld and Peinforte's time traveling had been arranged by Fenric, an evil entity he had encountered before and trapped in another dimension. The Doctor discovered that it had managed to manipulate those who had come into contact with the flask that contained it, and witnessed its escape. Plagued by a hoard of Haemovores it had set loose on the base. The pair discovered that the creatures were repelled by faith, and managed to engage Fenric in a final contest. Convincing the Ancient One, one of Fenric's Haemovore servents, to kill his host in revenge for tricking it into creating its own apocalyptic future, The Doctor was forced to break Ace's faith in him in order to allow it access to Fenric, revealing this to her the Doctor regained her trust. (DW: The Curse Of Fenric) Tracing a signal being broadcast from another universe, The Doctor was reunited with his old friend the Brigadier as he joined forces with UNIT. Becoming embroiled in an adventure with the inhabitants of an alternate Earth who mistook him for Merlin, The Doctor discovered that the sorceress Morgaine was waiting for a final battle with King Arthur. After the Brigadier destroyed the Destroyer, The Doctor realised that Arthur was dead, and, informing Morgaine prevented her from firing a nuclear missile by appealing to her sense of honour. (DW: Battlefield) The Doctor took Ace back home to Perivale. They found out that people had been disappearing and that strange cat-like creatures called Kittlings were on the prowl. The Doctor soon discovered that The Master was trapped on the Cheetah World and had been infected with the Cheetah virus. Planning to escape by bringing people there, allowing them to partially change into Cheetah people and then using them to return to Earth, The Master kidnapped Ace along with many of her friends. The Doctor fought with The Master but refused to continue when he saw the destruction of the Cheetah world had begun. He managed to escape and return to Earth, leaving The Master trapped on the exploding planet. (DW: Survival) After learning of Ace's guilt over burning down a “haunted” mansion called Gabriel's Chase, The Doctor brought her to the house a hundred years before its destruction. There they found a menagerie of strange creatures, including a dangerously mentally unstable entity called Light. Light had slept for millenia, and upon discovering that its inhabitants had evolved while he had been in hibernation, rendering the exhaustive catalogue he had compiled centuries ago worthless, planned to destroy the planet, ending its constant change forever. Able to use Light's childish logic against him, The Doctor convinced him to destroy himself as he was constantly evolving as well. The Doctor then explained to Ace that the reason she had burned down the house was because of the residual presence of Light, ending her guilt. (DW: Ghost Light) After arriving on Colony 34, the Doctor discovered a conspiracy involving the government and decided to run for president. The reigning leader was trying to avoid an election for fear of losing, and was using his power to stage terrorist attacks and discredit the parties that stood against him. After faking his own death, Ace helped the Doctor to expose everything the government had been trying to keep secret, including the deaths of colonists whose bodies were used as fuel. (DW: LIVE 34) Struggling With Time Distortions The Doctor was contacted by his Tenth incarnation and summoned to Gallifrey where he met his Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Eighth And Ninth incarnations. After The Keeper explained that there were Time Distortions throughout time and space, The Doctor and Ace were given a device to help track one of these time distortions. Arriving on Karn, The Doctor and Ace went up to the Sisterhood's temple and found them meditating in an attempt to discover the time distortion. The Doctor and Ace soon came across a crashed ship, where The Doctor discovered the dead body of the Brigadier, he was then suddenly ambushed by a creature and entered a fight with it. The Doctor eventually got the upper hand and killed the creature. He and Ace were then taken back to the hanger area along with their other incarnations. After the Tenth Doctor regenerated, The Doctor and Ace (along with his other incarnations and companions) opposed the idea of the Eleventh Doctor becoming Lord President. He and Ace were then teleported back into their TARDIS and to their own time, with their memory wiped. (MOV: Doctor Who) Final Adventures with Ace The Doctor and Ace went undercover on board the Space Vessel Vancouver with The Doctor posing as the Medical Officer and giving advice to Ace who was posing as the captain. The Vancouver was traveling to another ship, the Lilliput in order to collect a shipment of Grain and take it to the planet Safensthome. After boarding the Lilliput with a boarding party and Ace and finding it deserted except for Victor. The Doctor soon discovered that a race known as the Grub had stowed away on the Grain Silo on the Lilliput. after being kicked off their home world Safenshom by the Metatraxi Who were created by the Great Mother after they had devoured the food supply. The Doctor eventually gained communication with the planet, thanks to Victor who was working with the Metatraxi. After the Grub were returned to the planet, the Great Mother ordered the Metatraxi and Grub to share. After this The Doctor and Ace departed. (DW: Earth Aid) The Doctor took Ace to Moscow and London in 1967, as part of a test to assess her potential to join the Time Lord academy. This test involved the Ice Lord Hhesh and his quest to resurrect the legendary Martian Warlord Sezhyr. During this, the Doctor met Markus Tollinger and Raina Kerenskaya Who were aiding Hhessh in his quest. Raina was also pregnant with Markus's child. After being taken on board the Ice Warrior's ship and helping to deliver Raina's baby as she was being possessed by Sezhyr, the Doctor was forced to leave with Markus and the baby by the Time Lords. Ace passed the test and The Doctor was allowed to go to Gallifrey to make his goodbyes, he also apologised for not telling Ace about the test and the two parted on good terms. (DW: Ice Time) Time Alone The Doctor spent some time visiting a young girl named Katie Tollinger who was the baby he had delivered in 1967. (DW: Ice Time); (DW: Crime Of The Century) The Doctor traveled to the Forge after learning about it in order to shut it down. There, he found what appeared to be his Ninth incarnation assisting Nimrod, and reluctantly saved the organization from a telepathic alien incursion. His future self lost an arm during the battle, confirming to The Doctor that this Doctor was in fact a fake. The fake Doctor explained that Nimrod used DNA samples from the real Ninth Doctor to create clones in an attempt to learn the secrets of Regeneration, though like his two brothers before him, the clone was rapidly deteriorating. The Doctor explained to the clone that he had glimpsed suppressed memories during their telepathic contact, prompting him to discover a wing of the base filled with decrepit and dying clones. Struggling to cope, the clone initiated the Forge's self-destruct sequence allowing The Doctor only five minutes to escape before the explosion killed everyone who remained inside. (DW: The Lazarus Project) Not long after this, The Doctor attended the funeral of his former traveling companion Dodo Chaplet, there he met the journalist James Stevens who was doing a report on The Doctor, but didn't realise he was the same person. (DW: Who Killed Kennedy?) Nearing the end and uniting with Katie The Doctor traveled to Katie Tollinger's future in 1990. She was now a skilled thief who he recruited to steal a sword for him. He plotted to give the sword to Sayf Udeen, so that he could use the sword to ward of an alien incursion by the Metatraxi on his kingdom. However he was killed. After the Metatraxi were defeated, The Doctor offered Katie the chance to travel with him in the TARDIS which she accepted. Before they departed however The Doctor discovered that a robot that Katie had destroyed had a plaque on it reading “Margrave University, Physics Department”. Intrigued, The Doctor decided to investigate. (DW: Crime Of The Century) Death The Doctor and Katie arrived at Margrave University in 2001, where they teamed up with UNIT to stop a group of animal Rights activists led by a student named Scobie, who planned on unleashing a race known as the Numlocks on Earth to free the Lab Rats. During this The Doctor was poisoned after drinking some Earl Grey Tea laced with iron by Sergeant Benjamin Henrick who was being controlled by the Metatraxi. The Doctor was able to find an antidote but instead used it to defeat the Numlocks. The next day The Doctor succumbed to the poison and died in Katie's arms, but not before promising a now free Henrick that he could come and travel in the TARDIS. Right before dying when Katie called his name The Doctor asked, “Doctor... Doctor Who?” He then regenerated into his next incarnation. (DW: Blood And Iron, Night Thoughts) Legacy The Tenth Doctor wrote about his Seventh incarnation in a manuscript about his life. He later showed Sandra Armstrong the memory of his and Ace's battle against The Master and the Kitlings. (DW: The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare) While in the Virtual Simulation reliving his past, the Thirteenth Doctor relived his and Ace's trip to the Psychic Circus and battle against the Gods of Ragnarock, with the Doctor taking on the role of his seventh incarnation and wearing his clothes. (DW: Now Those Days Are Gone) Just before his death the Thirteenth Doctor thought of his Seventh incarnation. (MOV: Doctor Who: Endgame) While in 1963 London, the Fourteenth Doctor saw her first incarnation speaking with Parkinson. Due to a psychic projection from the Matrix, Parkinson looked and sounded like an older version of the Seventh Doctor. (MOV: Doctor Who: Genesis) Personality The Seventh Doctor was originally lighthearted and prone to clownish behaviour which masked his true intelect and courage. However as he matured he became a grumpy and melanchol manipulator who saw the battle between good and evil as a game of chess or a stage play, and everyone around him as Pawns in the game of fighting evil that he directed. The Seventh Doctor was a consummat fan of chess to the point where he saw his companions and enemies as pieces on a chessboard. Despite his tendency towards a dark personality The Doctor was known for his use of words to resolve problems instead of violence. Although his more whimsical nature disappeared over time the Doctor maintained a liking for idiosyncratic speeches that occasionally referred to literature, ordinary places and even food and drink amids the weightier concerns on his mind, other times he would sombrely reflect the ramifications of time and the effects of meddling. Influenced by his predecessor's decision to let his morality and scruple die with him, The Seventh Doctor actively sought out villains to vanquish and dictators to dethrone as opposed to his previous incarnations who would stumble across trouble with happenstance and was much less forgiving than his previous incarnations. He was not totally unfeeling appearing apprehensive about his decision to destroy Skaro, was genuinely agonised when he had to convince Ace that he didn't care about her and was unhappy when he was forced to abandon Ace so that she could complete the test to enter the Gallifrey Acadamy. Nearing the end of his life The Doctor decided to retire from his niche of manipulation. Feeling guilty and tired from his plotting, The Doctor admitted that he had lived past his prime and it would soon be time for him to regenerate. The Doctor tried his best to hide the guilt he felt at what he had done, however he was forced into admitting his guilt after being emotionally broken by the Metatraxi Leader. He finally opened up about his guilt to Katie, Brigadier Bambera and Henrick in his final moments. The Doctor loathed burnt toast and bus stops calling them “terrible places full of lost luggage and lost Souls” and hated unrequited love, tyranny and cruelty. Though The Doctor initially encouraged Ace not to call him “The Professor” he later admired that he liked her calling him by that nickname. He could also be critical of human nature stating that “Humans had the most amazing capacity for self deception marched only by their ingenuit for destroying one another", and “Among all the varied wonders of the Universe there is nothing more firmly clamped shut than the military mind”. In direct contrast with his previous incarnation, the Seventh Doctor was opposed to violence of any sort, although he proved capable of rendering an opponent unconscious with a touch. He was also completely against the use of firearms. Despite his manipulative actions such as tricking Ace into returning to the house she burnt down, The Doctor genuinely cared for his companions. The Doctor developed a Paternal relationship with Ace. The Seventh Doctor was generally disliked by his other incarnations (DW: The Lazarus Project, MOV: Doctor Who) Ace had once described The Doctor as an aging hippy during their early travels. Habits and Quirks Speaking with a Scottish accent, the Seventh Doctor occasionally rolled his R's and empathised his P's And I's. The Doctor occasionally displayed a tendency to mangle and combine Earth idioms, creating Dundreyrisims. The Doctor was fond of using the term "grubby" when explaining his mission to keep an artefact away from his adversaries, such as when keeping the Hand of Omega out of the Daleks' "grubby little protuberances", (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks) The Doctor would often raise his hat to greet new people, smiling as he did so, (DW: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy, Survival) or when he was departing from company. (DW: Paradise Towers) As a show of affection, the Doctor would gently press his forehead against a friend's forehead, (DW: Time and the Rani) or tap their nose. (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks, The Greatest Show in the Galaxy, The Curse of Fenric) Skills The Seventh Doctor was a grand manipulator, often utilising his choice of words to persuade others into a decision of his choosing, (DW: Paradise Towers, The Happiness Patrol) or devising an unscrupulous scheme to defeat his adversaries. (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks, The Curse of Fenric) He had a tendency to play the long game in his schemes, preferring to keep his plans subtle and "behind the scenes". When his plans went awry, or an unexpected element developed, the Doctor was efficient at improvising around it. (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks) Despite his stature, the Doctor was capable of both directly and indirectly taking control of situations involving strangers, using his greater intelligence to assess and direct events. (DW: Remembrance of the Daleks, The Happiness Patrol) While he loathed violence, the Doctor also showed a skill at unarmed combat, being able to briefly overpower a judo trained Mel, (DW: Time and the Rani) Physical Appearance The Seventh Doctor was a short man who initially appeared to be in his mid-forties, (DW: Time And The Rani) With an animated face, the Doctor appeared to have expressive bulgy eyebrows. (DW: Time And The Rani) Hair and Grooming After his Regeneration, the Doctor had a full head of dark brown hair. (DW: Time And The Rani) Clothing After many failed attempts to find a new look, The Seventh Doctor eventually settled on a single breasted-off white safari style jacket with a red paisley handkerchief in his left pocket, a red/black tartan scarf under his lapels with a yellow pullover adorned with red question marks and turquoise zigzag patterns, with sand-coloured tweed plaid trousers and a pair of red braces either pulled over, (DW: Time And The Rani) or tucked under the pullover. (DW: Paradise Towers) Under the pullover he wore a white shirt with a red paisley necktie, and completed his outfit with a pair of two-tone white and brown, brouged spectator shoes. He also had a chained fob watch attached to his left lapel while the watch rested in his upper left breast pocket. After loosing his tartan scarf during his clash with The Rani, (DW: Time And The Rani), he replaced it with a paisley one. (DW: Paradise Towers) As he matured into more of a schemer, The Doctor began wearing a chocolate brown jacket and changed his hatband, handkerchief and necktie into more somber shades of burgundy. (DW: Battlefield) And Brown. (DW: Ghost Light) He would wear a tan brown duffle coat when caught in the rain. (DW: The Curse Of Fenric) After fixing the time distortion on Karn, (MOV: Doctor Who ) The Doctor had a major wardrobe overhaul. During his final adventures with Ace and adventures with Katie Tolinger The Doctor had taken to wearing a brown tweed jacket, a white dress shirt, a standard black tie, and (in drastic contrast to his previous question mark-patterned jumper) a red velvet waistcoat. (DW: Earth Aid) The Doctor would continue to wear this outfit with little variation during his final travels with Ace and Travels with Katie Tollinger. (DW: Earth Aid - Blood and Iron) On his head the Doctor wore a battered cream colonial-styled Panama hat with an identical paisley handkerchief folded into a hatband and an upturned brim. (DW: Time And The Rani), he later replaced his battered hat with a new one. (DW: Remembrance Of The Daleks) he also wore a black tank-styled wristwatch on his right wrist, (DW: Time and the Rani) which he later replaced with a sportier round one, (DW: Silver Nemesis) And then with a rectangular faced tank watch. (DW: Battlefield) Umbrellas After his Regeneration stabilised, The Doctor took to carrying round an umbrella as part of his day- to- day outfit, using them as physical props, usually to trip opponent, (DW: Paradise Towers, Battlefield, Survival, Ghost Light) as well as using them as grappling hooks, (DW: Dragonfire) And as measuring rods. (DW: Remembrance Of The Daleks) He initially carried his previous incarnation's multi coloured umbrella but was forced to leave it in the Rani's base on Lykertya where it was destroyed. (DW: Time and the Rani) He replaced it with a black umbrella with a whangee handle. (DW: Paradise Towers) The Doctor acquired a new umbrella, with an elaborate in the shape of a large red question mark. (DW: Delta and the Bannermen) After fixing the time distortion on Karn, (MOV: Doctor Who) the Doctor began to wean off using his umbrella and began leaving it in the TARDIS, (DW: Earth Aid) before completely discarding it. (DW: Ice Time) Other Information Parodies and Pastitches * In the BBC medical soap opera Doctors (2000-ongoing), McCoy guest-starred as Graham Capelli, an actor who had played the titular role in The Amazing Lollipop Man, a cult 1980s children's television series. The character of the Lollipop Man had many similarities to the Doctor. * An Easter Egg referencing the Seventh Doctor appears in the seventh episode of the first season of the Nickelodeon children's horror series, Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1991-96, 1999-2000), "The Tale of the Captured Souls" . The Seventh Doctor's hat and coat can be seen hanging from a hatstand at two points in the episode. Behind the Scenes Casting Actors considered for the role of the seventh incarnation before Sylvester McCoy was cast included Rowan Atkinson, McCoy's mentor Ken Campbell, Chris Jury, Tony Robinson and Alexei Sayle. Sayle had previously played the DJ in DW: Revelation Of The Daleks. Furthermore, Andrew Saches and Dermot Crowley auditioned for the role. Cartmel Master Plan Season 25 And 26 had broad hints that the Doctor was not simply a Time Lord, as previously shown and stated. This overarching plot, conceived by Script Editor Andrew Cartmel, and referred to by fans as the Cartmel Masterplan, was meant to restore an element of mystery in the Doctor and his true nature as in the stories of his first and second incarnations. The Cartmel Master Plan concluded with the season 28 story Lungbarrow, which revealed that the Doctor is a reincarnation of The Other, one of the founders of Time Lord society. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 24 * ''Time and the Rani'' * ''Paradise Towers'' * ''Delta and the Bannermen'' * ''Dragonfire'' Season 25 * ''Remembrance of the Daleks'' * ''The Happiness Patrol'' * ''Silver Nemesis'' * ''The Greatest Show in the Galaxy'' Season 26 * ''The Curse of Fenric'' * ''Battlefield'' * ''Survival'' * ''Ghost Light'' Season 27 * ''Earth Aid'' * ''Ice Time'' * ''Crime of the Century'' * ''Blood and Iron'' Season 28 * ''Night Thoughts'''' (archive footage)'' 30th Anniversary Special * ''The Lords of Time'' Season 36 * ''The Lazarus Project'' Season 37 * [[Who Killed Kennedy? (episode)|''Who Killed Kennedy?]] Season 39 * [[The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare (episode)|''The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare]]'' (archive footage)'' Season 40 * ''LIVE 34'' Movies * ''Doctor Who (2003)'' Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords